


Touch

by rhoen



Series: AO3 Summary Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Collars, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: When he becomes chuunin and starts wearing the standard uniform, it doesn't really occur to Genma to remove the choker he wears. Like the senbon between his lips, it's habit. It's comforting for a reason he can't quite name, so he leaves it concealed beneath the collar of his uniform and, for the most part, forgets about it.That is, until he's put on Yondaime’s guard detail with Raidou.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KalessinAstarno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalessinAstarno/gifts).



> Genma is 17 in this, Raidou 19. I didn't bother with an archive warning because 16 is the age of consent where I live, plus these guys have been treated like adults since they graduated the Academy and they've just been through a war, so... Anyway, there's nothing explicit in this (by my standards), but if you prefer anything beyond kissing to happen between 18+ only, maybe skip this one.
> 
> Done as a request. It was supposed to be an AO3 tag summary fic thingy, but...
> 
> I am _hopeless_ at titles. Send help.

When he becomes chuunin and starts wearing the standard uniform, it doesn't really occur to Genma to remove the choker he wears. Like the senbon between his lips, it's habit. It's comforting for a reason he can't quite name, so he leaves it concealed beneath the collar of his uniform and, for the most part, forgets about it.

That is, until he's put on Yondaime’s guard detail with Raidou.

After working with the older teen for the last few weeks, he'd say they're good friends. Genma is definitely developing a quiet crush on the guy too, so he doesn't really think twice when Raidou suggests it and they end up at the hot springs together. He unzips his flak jacket and peels off his undershirt, only to realise that Raidou is... staring.

It takes him a moment to realise that Raidou is fixated on a point beneath his chin.

"You still wear it?" Raidou asks, and the pieces fall into place. Genma's hand comes up to touch the choker, the worn, familiar feel of it against his fingertips and lending him comfort as he swallows thickly. He's not sure why now, of all times, he's suddenly self-conscious about it, but Raidou's words are enough to make him blush. He can't work out why. It doesn't  _ mean _ anything.

"Habit, I guess," is the best he can up with, turning away as he starts fumbling to remove it.

"I can help," Raidou offers, his hasty words pitched in a tone Genma has never heard from him before. It makes him pause, hesitating and turning back towards Raidou to see if what he thinks he heard matches reality.

He's pretty sure it does. Raidou's gaze is a little unfocused, his pupils blown and cheeks flushed. His focus flickers up to Genma's face for a moment and, as their eyes lock, Genma feels a bolt of electricity transfer between them.

Carefully, and with deliberate steadiness, he lifts a hand to his neck, sweeping his hair back and holding it out of the way. "Sure," he agrees.

For every step Raidou takes to close the distance between them, Genma's heart beats what seems like twenty times. It races, making him feel flushed and a little dizzy, and as Raidou, sans flak jacket and wearing a look of such hunger and longing Genma can't help shivering, leans in, he tilts his head a fraction in offering.

Work-roughened fingertips graze his skin, catching on the fabric of his choker, and Genma lets out a shuddering breath, his whole body alive with tension and excitement, focused on that one point, that one touch. Sparks of pleasure radiate outwards at the simple contact, and Genma suddenly understands a lot more about himself than he could have ever guessed.

When Raidou moves in, the action slow and tentative as if he's looking for a sign of rejection that will never come, it's the most natural thing in the world for Genma to offer that part of himself up. Breath catches in his throat and he moans at the feeling of lips against his skin, carefully tracing over and catching on the choker, and he can't help crying out when Raidou's teeth graze against his neck too. A tongue, wet and supple and sinfully good, caresses that same spot, and Genma is putty in Raidou's hands as the older teen bites down and leaves a mark, one that's more than just skin-deep.

There's no way he can go into the onsen now. Genma's hand closes around Raidou's bicep, and he tries to bite his tongue, knowing he should hold back the gasps and moans Raidou is drawing from him. He can't quite bring himself to care, though. It feels too good. Raidou is no doubt going to notice any moment now just how incredible it feels to Genma. He should maybe care more about that, and not...

Oh.

He forgets to care about anything but Raidou when the older guy slowly pulls away, as if it pains him to do so. His finger gently curls beneath Genma's chin, tilting it upwards despite the fact there's almost no height difference between them, and Genma forgets how to breathe. The look in Raidou's eyes is one Genma will never forget. It's so full of warmth and admiration, astonishment and desire, that it steals the only thing Genma has left to give in that moment: his heart. He does nothing to hide the emotions playing across his own face as Raidou slowly leans in, claiming his lips in a gentle, searing kiss that breaks him apart and remakes him.

When he gathers his wits enough to reciprocate, Genma presses wholeheartedly against Raidou, discovering as he does that he's not alone in the way his body is reacting. With a grateful moan, Genma tightens his arms around Raidou, surrendering himself to all the things a reckless teenager should but a seasoned shinobi shouldn't.

They're lucky no other patrons are around. Both too riled up to back away, or even care, they slip into the toilets, the cubicle door closing loudly behind them and cutting through the heavy silence.

The silence doesn't last long anyway, not with the way Raidou kisses and bites at Genma's neck as they tumble towards desperation, both needing to find completion. Most of the sounds Raidou makes are lost against Genma's neck, or his mouth, but Genma doesn't care; he feels them anyway.

It takes several heated, wonderful minutes before they both come, and by then Genma can feel several bruises blossoming on his neck, as well as the rewarding smear of Raidou’s come across his abdomen. Giving a shaky exhale, he relaxes against the door, too sated to move. Raidou is much the same, and can't pull himself away from Genma despite the flushed warmth of their bodies and the mess drying on their skin.

When they eventually manage to part, ready to move forwards, they only do so after sharing a soft, tender kiss that says more than words ever could. Words aren't needed. As they head back through to the changing room they're perfectly in sync, and Raidou shields Genma from anyone who might have entered the changing room. They're still alone.

They finish undressing, a happy, quiet little smile on Genma's lips as he thinks about what he's just found. Raidou is similarly content, and, when they're both ready, they reach out and take each other's hand, lacing their fingers together and walking side-by-side to the baths.

Genma can tell neither of them are going to let go for a long, long time.


End file.
